Thing of Darkness
by Goddess of Ivy
Summary: After Phoebe is attacked, Piper meets a new guy. But does he want something other than romance with Piper?
1. Not So Good Intentions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters or places.  
Title: Not So Good Intentions (Story One of the Thing of Darkness series)  
Rating: PG 13 or a mild R. Deals with some adult situations.  
Summary: When Piper meets a new guy, it seems he isn't what he appears to be.  
Timeline: Sometime before the season 1 finale but after Blind Sided.  
  
  
Phoebe nervously walked down the dark, deserted street.  
"No, I don't need a ride Piper. I can walk home by myself! It'll be good for me!" Phoebe muttered to herself. "Why did I say no again? Oh yeah, I wanted to prove I could do things without Prue's or Piper's help. Lot of good it'll do me if I'm dead. Maybe they're still at Quake." Phoebe turned around to go back to the resturant and came face to face with a man in his late 20's. She stumbled back, startled.  
"Oh, sorry!" she grinned sheepishly.  
"That's ok. I would have walked into you anyway. I was in my own little world over here." the guy smiled.  
'He's kinda cute.' Phoebe thought.  
"I'm Travis." the guy said. "Do you have a name that goes with that beautiful face?"  
"Phoebe." Pheebs replied, smiling even though she had a weird feeling about this guy.  
"Do you usually give your name to strangers on dark, empty streets?"  
"No, not usually. In fact I better get going..."  
"It's not really a safe thing to do. Never know who they could be." Travis went on, all the humor leaving his voice. He started to back Phoebe into an alley. Alarm bells went off in Phoebe's head.  
"I really have to go." she said trying to move past him. "I need to go see my sisters."  
"Your not going anywhere." Travis said. Phoebe tried to make a run for it, but Travis grabbed her and pulled her back, ripping her shirt a little and slamming her against the brick wall of the building. Her head hit with a sickening crack. Phoebe already felt blood on her neck and unconciousness was threatening to take over. Phoebe was dazed. Her mind clouded, not realizing what had just happened. Travis ran a hand through her hair, his intentions clear.  
'No! This won't happen to me! I won't let it!' Phoebe thought, snapping back to attention. With a rush of energy, Phoebe pushed Travis back and kicked him in the stomach sending him into a group of trash cans. Then Phoebe ran as fast as she could.  
'I have to get to Quake. Please still be there Piper!'  
"I'll get you, you little b*t*h!!!" Trevor vowed yelling after her.  
*****  
"Piper? Hello? Earth to Piper."  
"Oh, sorry Prue. I have this weird feeling we should stay here for a few more minutes."  
"Just a second ago you were rushing me to get to the car so we could make sure Phoebe got home alright. Now that we are at the car, you want to stay a few minutes. What happened?"  
"I don't know, it's just a feeling. Let's just stay five more minutes."  
"Ok, ok."  
Then Phoebe half ran, half limped across the parking lot, to where her sisters were sitting on the curb.  
"Phoebe! Oh my god, what happened?" Piper asked running the few feet to her sister.  
"He...he tried to..." Phoebe started sobbing.  
"It's ok. It's ok. Your safe now." Piper held her little sister. She looked over Phoebe's shoulder at Prue.  
Prue's face was set with determination, her eyes filled with anger. How dare anyone hurt her little sister?! She went over to Piper and Phoebe.  
"It'll be ok. I'll never let anything happen to either one of you again." she said. "Never."  
*****  
Two months later:  
Piper waited at the mall for Prue and Phoebe. She was worried about Phoebe. Pheebs hated to go anywhere alone and wouldn't go out after dark unless both Piper and Prue were with her. At least she seemed to be getting better. A month ago she would rarely leave the house. Piper was so deep in thought, she ran right into a man who seemed to be in his 20's.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Piper apologized.  
The guy smiled. "That's alright. I actually wasn't paying much attention either." the guy said. "Name's Trevor. Trevor Sandolne."  
"I'm Piper Halliwell."  
The two talked for over forty five minutes. Piper spotted her sisters approaching from behind Trevor.  
"Here come my sisters." she told him.  
"Well, I gotta go. It's been great talking to you." he quickly wrote something. "Call me sometime." he handed her what he wrote. His phone number. Trevor hurried away.  
*****  
"Bye Trevor." Piper said into the phone, hanging up a second later. It was a few weeks after Piper had met Trevor in the mall. They had been on a few dates and had talked many times over the phone. Piper walked into the living room. Prue was reading the newspaper and Phoebe was watching TV.  
"Kimberly is in the house! You have to find her!" Phoebe said to the TV which was playing a rerun of Picket Fences.  
Prue looked up at Piper. "You have a date with Trevor tonight, right?"  
"Yes."  
"When are we going to meet this guy anyway?"  
"Probably not tonight. I'm meeting him at Quake. Oh, I better get going."  
"Bye Piper. Have fun." Phoebe said.  
"And be careful." Prue added.  
"Bye guys." Piper left for her date.  
*****  
The man waited at a table for his date. He pulled a packet of some sort of powder out of his pocket and put it in her water. Wouldn't be long now. His date walked in and looked around.  
"Piper over here!" the man, Trevor, called.  
*****  
Phoebe sat in the kitchen about three hours after Piper had left. She flipped through a magazine. Something began ringing. She looked towards the sound. Piper's cell phone. She picked up the phone and had a premonition.  
  
Piper was chained to a stone table like thing in a warehouse. A man was reading from a spell book. Red trendils of magic wove around Piper. She screamed in pain.  
  
"Oh no!" Phoebe ran to get Prue.  
"Prue!!!!" she yelled. Prue ran into the room, worried.  
"What is it Pheebs? What's wrong?"  
"Piper is in trouble. Travis, the guy that attacked me, has her!"  
*****  
Piper woke up chained to some sort of table.  
'What? Last thing I remember is leaving Quake, because I felt sick. And Trevor was helping me to...his car?'  
"So your awake." a voice said.  
Piper looked up to see Trevor staring down at her.  
"Trevor? What happened?"  
"I gave you something to make you pass out."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well, I meant to have Phoebe. But since that did work out very well, I decided to go after someone else. Someone close to her."  
A look of realization crossed Piper's face. "It was you! You attacked her!"  
"Now why would you think that?" Trevor/Travis said with a smirk.  
'I gotta get out of here!' Piper thought. She struggled against the chains.  
"I'd like to do this the old fashioned way, but as there may not be enough time for that, this way will have to do." Trevor walked over to an old book. "This won't hurt...actually it'll probably hurt like hell."  
Piper pulled even harder against the chains. "Help! Someone help me!!!"  
As Trevor began reading the spell, trendils of red began to float in the air towards Piper. Piper watched in horror as they neared her. She frantically pulled at the chains. The trendils where so close. They began to wind around her. Hundreds of them. A sharp pain went through Piper. She screamed.  
*****  
"Piper's car was still at Quake, so Travis or Trevor or whoever he is must have taken her before she could get to the car." Prue said while driving, looking for a car that looked like the one Piper had told them Trevor drove.  
"And that waiter told me that she looked a little sick." Phoebe added from the passenger side. She suddenly saw the car parked outside an old abandoned house that was in the middle of a business neighborhood.  
"Is that it?" Phoebe asked.  
"I'm not sure. Let's check it out."  
The sisters got out of the car and started looking around. Then they heard a scream.  
"Piper!" exclaimed Phoebe. Prue and Phoebe burst into the house. They followed the screams into the basement. There they saw Piper tied to a table made of stone. Strange red lights were coming at her, moving around her and hitting her. Trevor was still reading the incantation. Prue sent him flying. Trevor crashed into the wall. Then Prue threw him again. This time, he bounced of the wall and landed on a spike that went through his heart. Trevor exploded in a blast of green light, the chains holding Piper going with him. The last of the red magic vanished, leaving Piper unconcious and breathing raggedly, sweat pouring down her face.  
"Piper!" Prue and Phoebe ran to Piper.  
"Piper, Piper, sweetie,wake up." Prue said gently.  
Piper slowly began to come around.  
"Ph....Phoebe? P...Prue?" Piper stuttered softly, opening her eyes a little. She tried to get up, but cried out in pain and fell back on the table. Pure terror in her eyes and shaking like a leaf, Piper asked where Trevor was.  
"You don't have to worry about him, Piper. He's gone. Prue destroyed him." Phoebe said soothingly.  
Piper, who was still lying down, started breathing quickly. "Phoebe, he was going to hurt you. What if he comes back somehow? What if he tries to hurt you? Or Prue? These red things came at me, attacking me. It hurt so much! I never want to see anything like that happen to you guys." By now Piper was blacking out again.  
Prue looked at her unconcious sister, the pain and concern for Piper evident on her face.  
"What did that monster do to her?!" Phoebe asked angrily, tears in her eyes.  
*****  
A month later:  
Things were beginning to calm down at the manor. Piper didn't remember much from the time she had left Quake to the time she had woken up in the hospital. But there were still lasting effects from the spell Trevor had cast. For the last few weeks, Piper had felt very sick from the time she woke up to about 10:00 in the morning. That's why she was now sitting in a doctor's office, waiting for the doctor to come back in.  
'I hope it's nothing serious.' Piper thought.  
Dr. Alfred Franklin, the doctor that had delivered all three sisters and had been their doctor ever since, came into the room.  
He cleared his throat. Piper stood up quickly.  
"Piper, I think you'd better sit down."  
Sitting again Piper spoke up. "I'm guessing it isn't just a three week flu."  
"More like a nine month one." Dr.Franklin said.  
"What?" Piper questioned, afraid of the answer.  
"It seems that you are pregnant."  
*****  
A few hours later:  
"What?!" Prue shouted, shocked.  
Piper cleared her throat. "Well....that's what the doctor said."  
"And he's completely sure about this?"  
"Yes."  
"I can't believe this! I can't believe your pregnant!"  
"Pregnant?!" cried Phoebe, entering the room just as Prue had said that last statement. "Piper! You didn't tell me! Uh...who's the father?"  
"Actually...that's the thing. I don't know." Piper fidgeted nervously with the bottom of her shirt.  
Her sisters gave her startled looks.  
"How can you not know? I mean you of all people should know." Phoebe commented pointedly.  
Piper shrugged helplessly.  
"But I haven't... you know!"  
"Well then how did it happen? I mean, things like that don't just happen." said Phoebe.  
Prue suddenly looked worried.  
"Piper, when did you start feeling like this?" she questioned her sister.  
"Umm, I guess after my 'date' with Trevor..." Piper said. "Oh, no. No...."  
Phoebe suddenly looked angry. "Trevor...that scum! He's not allowed to do that to my big sister!" Then she saw the terrified look on Piper's face.  
"Piper? What is it?" asked Prue, looking concerned.  
"I just remembered something about Trevor. When I was in there... he cast a spell or something on me. It was just as you walked in, I think."  
"Yeah... do you think that's how he... you know?" Phoebe suggested. She reached out and touched Piper's arm, to comfort her, and she had a premonition.  
  
Piper was sitting in a rockingchair, holding a baby in her arms. Suddenly she screamed and dropped the child,  
her face twisted in horror.  
  
"Oh god!" Phoebe said.  
After Phoebe had told her sisters about her vision, they were discussing what to do.  
"Maybe we can change it." Piper said hopefully.  
"Or stop it from happening." Prue added.  
"Whatever we do, we just have to keep Piper safe." Phoebe said firmly.  
*****  
About 8 months later:  
Piper sat back in her chair, try to calm down. She was due any day now. She was also absolutely terrified. And she had found out she was having twins! She heard Leo walking down the steps. He had found out what happen and stuck around to help out. Her eyes widened. Something was happening.  
'No, I'm not ready yet!' Piper panicked. She managed to get up and tried to get over to the bottom of the steps.  
"Leo? Phoebe?" she called. Phoebe came over from the kitchen.  
"Piper, what is it? What's wrong?"  
"I..I think it's time."  
*****  
Two hours later, Phoebe paced around the waiting room. Leo was with Piper. Prue ran through the doors into the waiting room.  
"I got here as fast as I could. How's she doing?" Prue was out breath.  
"I haven't heard anything. Leo is in there with her." Phoebe bit her lip, still pacing. Prue sat down in one of the chairs set up in the room and looked around, nervously drumming her fingers on the small table beside her.  
"What do we do now?" Phoebe asked.  
"Well, Pheebs. I guess we just wait." Prue said with a sigh.  
*****  
They were still waiting three hours later. By now, Prue and Phoebe had switched places. Prue being the one pacing the room and Phoebe sitting in the chair. Leo entered the room. Both sisters looked up and Phoebe jumped to her feet.  
"Well?"  
"The four of them are doing fine."  
"Four?"  
"Piper had triplets!" Leo explained.  
*****  
  



	2. Remaining Effects

Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters or places.  
Title: Remaining Effects (Story Two of the Thing of Darkness Series)  
Rating: PG 13 or a mild R. May deal with some adult situations.  
Summary: After the experience with Travis, Piper has to deal with the consequences.  
Timeline: 6 years after Not So Good Intentions  
Author's Note: Just so this makes sense, here is an over-all of the missing years. Piper and Leo were married and live in the manor. The triplets know Leo as their father and know nothing of the warlock Travis. Prue and Phoebe share an apartment close to the manor. Some time before NSGI, Andy left CA and worked as a detective in Miami. No one can get in touch with him. OK, I think that's it. Thanks to Hannah Riley for reviewing! I was almost ready to scrap this story, but changed my mind when I realized SOMEONE actually read it. So, this chapter is dedicated to you!  
  
6 years later:  
The two identical little girls giggled as they hid under the bed from their brother.  
"Perry will never find us here." Patience, the older of the two by three minutes, whispered.  
"Never in a million, bizillion years!" agreed the younger girl, Patricia. A little boy, who looked a lot like the girls, wandered in, his bright eyes searching the room.  
"Ready or Not, here I come." he smiled. While he had his back turned to the bed, the two girls slid out the back and ran towards the stairs. Perry chased after them. The girls grabbed onto to the staircase.   
"Olly Olly Oxen Free!" they sang gleefully.  
"We win again!" Patricia grinned. Perry's face darkened. He looked angry. The girls' backs where now facing him. They stood at the top of the steps.   
"It'd be so easy to just push her. Do it Perry. Push her down the steps. You can be like me" a voice in Perry's head told him.  
Perry was about to follow the voice and push Patricia down the stairwell, when a voice called to them from downstairs.  
"Lunch time!"  
The three kids ran downstairs.  
*****  
"Hello? Anybody home?" Piper called, opening the front door.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Patience, Patricia and Perry ran towards Piper.  
"Hey guys! Where's Aunt Phoebe?"  
"We were playing cops and robbers. Aunt Phoebe was the robber and we caught her." Patience explained leading Piper into the playroom. There was Phoebe, tied to a chair with a gag, in the middle of the room. Piper surpressed a laugh, watching the comedic scene.  
"She wouldn't confess." Patricia said. "Perry used magic to tie her up."  
"Tattle-tail!" Perry yelled, his temper growing. Perry had gained some powers from his warlock father, but he wasn't supposed to use them since their use could sway him towards his father's occupation.  
"Perry, didn't I tell you not to use your powers until we find a way to keep your temper under control." Piper asked him sternly.  
"I'm sorry." Perry mumbled looking at the floor.  
Piper went to untie her younger sister. No one noticed Perry's eyes flash red.  
*****  
Prue drove home from the office. She was planning on stopping in to see Piper before going home. She pulled up into the driveway of the Manor. Just as she was getting out the the car, another car parked in front of the house. Andy Trudeau got out.  
"Andy!" Prue exclaimed, going over to him and giving him a hug. "What are you doing back in town?"  
"I'm moving back. Just got in last night. What's been happening here?" Andy asked, grinning.  
Prue took a deep breath. "A lot has happened. Piper and Leo got married and have triplets. Phoebe and I moved out and now share an apartment."  
"And you haven't killed each other?" Andy joked.  
"Not yet." Prue said with a grin. "I was just stopping here to see how Piper is. Leo's out of town until tomorrow. Care to join me?"  
Andy nodded following Prue inside.  
"Piper! Are you here?" Prue called.  
  
"Aunt Prue!" Patience ran to her, her brown curls bouncing.  
"Hi sweetie. Where's your mom?"  
"She's with Perry 'cause he was bad." she lightly pulled on Prue's arm so she could whisper to her "He used his powers to tie up Aunt Phoebe during cops and robbers."  
Prue had to smile at the thought of Phoebe being tied up by a sixyear old. Patience looked at Andy curiously.  
"Patience this is Andy. Your mommy, Aunt Phoebe and I grew up with him."  
"Hi..." Patience said shyly.   
Prue checked her watch. "Patience, can you tell your mom that we were here? I promised Aunt Phoebe I'd be home by now."  
"OK." Patience said.  
Prue and Andy left.  
"I can't believe how much she looks like Piper." Andy told Prue.  
"I know. Andy, do you want to come back to the apartment? We have a lot to catch up on."  
"Sure."  
*****  
"So, now we have to make sure Perry doesn't turn to the dark side."  
Prue finished her story.  
Andy took a deep breath. "Boy, that's really rough. How's Piper been holding up?"  
"She seems fine, but I can tell she's really worried about Perry."  
Phoebe had gone to bed hours ago and Andy and Prue had been talking ever since. Prue had forgotten how easy it was to talk to Andy about things. She had missed him more than she thought she did.  
*****  
Piper tossed and turned. The nightmare was back. Trevor reading the incantation while Piper was chained down. The painful strands of red light twisted and twirled. But then the nightmare changed. Trevor was still there, but instead of Piper, a girl with light brown hair was there. The girl looked familiar, but Piper couldn't remember why. Then Piper pictured the girl younger. It was Patience.  
"No!" Piper started screaming. "No! Don't hurt her!"  
"Piper! Piper, honey!" Leo tried to wake her up.  
Piper woke up sobbing. "He was hurting her. He was going after my baby."  
"Woah. Woah. Slow down. Take a deep breath and then tell me."  
Piper took a deep breath. "I had that nightmare again. But this time, instead of me on the table, it was Patience. She was older, but I know it was her."  
"Shhh. It was just a nightmare. Do you want me to go check on her?"  
Piper shook her head. "I'll go." She shakily stood up and made her way to the door. She went into the girls' room. Both girls were fast asleep. Piper gently shut the door and went down the hall into Perry's room. He, too, was in a deep sleep. Piper left the room and went back to her bedroom. Back in Perry's room, a figure eased out of the shadows.  
"Soon, my son." he whispered, "Very soon."  
*****  
"You can't catch me Patience!" Patricia giggled, running from her sister. The three kids were playing tag in the backyard while Piper and Prue kept an eye on them through the kitchen window.  
"Gotcha!" Patience tagged Perry.  
"Not fair!" Perry whined.  
"Is so! I tagged you fair and square!"  
Inside, Prue called Piper into the other room to look at something.   
Piper turned away from the window.  
"Did not!!!!!" Perry raged.  
"I did so!"  
Perry's face flushed bright red. His eyes gained a red tint and he glared at Patience. Suddenly, a brigade of various items around the yard began flying at Patience.  
"Ouch!!! Perry, stop it!!!" she cried as a small rock hit her. But still the things flew. Patience desperately tried to freeze the items, but for everything that froze, another three things came at her.  
Patricia screamed, "Mommy!!!!!!! Mommy help!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh my god!" Piper ran out the door. "Perry Wyatt, stop it right now!"  
Using her power, Prue pushed her eldest neice out of the path of Perry's flying assult. Piper grabbed her son by the arm. All the flying projectiles fell to the ground.   
"Perry, what were you doing?!"  
Prue knelt down next to Patience and Patricia and checked to make sure Patience wasn't hurt.   
Perry didn't reply, but the hatred in his young eyes scared Piper.   
"Perry, you go to your room right now and don't leave it until I tell you to."  
Perry huffed into the house.  
"Patience, are you ok, sweetie?" Piper joined Prue and the two girls.  
"I'm ok, mommy." Patience answered, her voice shaky.  
"I think she just has a few cuts and bruises, but we should make sure there are no broken bones." Prue spoke up.  
"Mommy, I'm scared." Patricia whimpered.  
"I know honey, but everything will be ok." Piper said confidently, holding her daughters. But in her heart, she wasn't so sure.  
*****  
"There has to be something in here!" Piper exclaimed, looking through the Book of Shadows again.  
Prue and Phoebe shared a look. They mentally debated each other. Finally, Phoebe spoke up.  
"Honey, we've been through that book a million times."  
"I know, but I refuse to lose my son to this! There has to be some way to keep him from becoming a warlock!" Piper cried, unable to bear the thought that Perry could become something so evil.  
Prue approached her sister, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Don't worry Piper. We'll find a way."  
Piper sank to the ground feeling defeated. She looked older than her twenty-nine years. "I can't believe this is happening. I thought we beat this when we stopped Phoebe's vision from coming true, but now....I don't know anymore."  
Prue and Phoebe sat beside Piper.   
"Sweetie, is anything else wrong? I know this thing with Perry is taking its toll on you, but..." Prue started.  
Piper took a deep breath. "Well...I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't tell you. But I've been having these dreams. These nightmares. When it starts, I'm chained to the table again. The red magic is coming at me. Then, suddenly, I begin to fade. Someone else is taking my place. A girl with light brown hair. I think she looks familiar and then bam! It hits me. The girl is an older version of Patience."  
"Are you sure it was Patience and not Patricia?" Phoebe asked.  
"Positive. I'd know her anywhere, even grown up."  
Prue put her arms around Piper. "Don't worry, honey. We won't let Patience go through that. And we'll find a way to help Perry."  
Piper looked at her sisters, her face grim but her eyes determined.  
  
"Mommy?" Perry asked as Piper tucked him into his bed.  
"Yes sweetie?" Piper replied sitting on the edge of Perry's bed."Do you hate me?"  
"No! I could never hate you! Your my little boy." Piper exclaimed, holding him close. "Why would you ever think that?""Because of what I did to Patience today. I mean, she's your little girl right?"  
Piper looked into his eyes, "Of course I was mad. But I could never hate you. I love all of you. You're all my little ones."  
"I'm sorry Mommy." Perry said burying his face into Piper's shoulder. "I love you Mommy."  
"I love you too, Perry."  
  
Later that night, at Prue's and Phoebe's apartment, Phoebe was wide awake. Slowly she climbed out of bed, deciding to get a drink. As she entered the kitchen, Prue looked up from the kitchen table.  
"You couldn't sleep either?" Phoebe asked her oldest sister.  
Prue shook her head. "I was thinking about Trevor. What if we didn't vanquish him? Sure, we hurt him, but we never said a spell or hit him with a potion."  
"But he exploded. We both saw it." Phoebe replied, not wanting to believe that he was still alive.  
"I don't know. I think it was just a fancy light show to throw us off track." Prue said tiredly.   
"Ok, ok. Say he is alive. What are we going to do about it?"  
"First, I think we should keep this to ourselves. Just until we know for sure. There is no point in getting Piper all worked up. Second, we have to keep an eye out for anything that can prove he is alive. Third, we need sleep."  
Phoebe agreed. The two sisters rose from the table and went to their rooms.  
  
In the darkness of Halliwell Manor, a figure moved about slowly. He quietly opened the door to the boy's room. He walked over to the bed and chanted something. Then he said, "It is time my son. Time for you to learn my ways." He picked up the boy from the bed. Perry's eyes opened. For a moment he looked scared.   
"Mommy!" he yelled. One look from the figure made him stop from yelling a second time.   
"Now now, my boy. Do you not know your own father?" Trevor asked evilly.  
Perry looked up at him, his eyes wide and confused.  
"Now you shall learn what it means to be a warlock." Trevor said to him.  
The door to Perry's room swung open, revealing Piper and Leo in the doorway. Light filled the room, shining on Trevor and Perry. When Piper saw them, horror filled her face. Trevor laughed, "Well, what do we have here? The monarchs of this happy little family. Piper, so good to see you! I hope you don't mind, but I thought I would take my boy here for some father and son quality time."  
Trevor's voice, though his tone was cheerful, sent chills down Piper's spine. "Put him down!" she cried, running at Trevor.   
"Ah ah ah." Trevor chided, putting his hand up. An invisible shield surrounded himself and Perry. Piper fell backwards as she hit it. Leo ran to his fallen wife and then glared up at Trevor.  
"Let the boy go or else." he threatened.   
Trevor laughed. "Or else what? You'll heal me to death? Don't mess with me whitelighter. You have no idea what you're dealing with." With that, Trevor and Perry disappeared.  
  
Prue and Phoebe ran in the front door of Halliwell Manor.   
"Piper? Leo?" Phoebe called.  
"We're in here." Leo replied. They followed the sound of Leo's voice and found Piper and Leo in the conservatory with Patience and Patricia. The two little girls were asleep in their parents arms.   
"We just got them back to sleep." Leo said quietly. He glanced at Piper. Her face was pale and her eyes unresponsive.   
"I think she's in shock." Leo softly told Prue and Phoebe. They sat down near Leo.  
"Leo, what happened?" Prue asked.  
"Around 2:00, we heard Perry yelling from his room. Not one of those 'Wake up scared from a nightmare' yells. He sounded terrified. So we ran into his room and there was Trevor with Perry in his arms. We tried to save him, but Trevor put up some invisable force field that held us back. Then he disappeared with Perry."  
"Oh my god." Phoebe moaned, putting her head in her hands. :What are we going to do now?"  
"We are going to get him back." Prue said, determination in her voice.  
  
In an old house not far away, Trevor carried Perry into a dimly lit room. He tucked him under the blankets on a small bed. Already half asleep, Perry just rolled over and was out like a light. Trevor stood over him for a minute.   
"We'll defeat them Perry. We'll spread our evil until every last on of them and their kind are wiped out. Forever." 


	3. Daddy Dearest Part One

Disclaimer: OK, here it is! I know it's been a while, but my muse was scared away by this killer English paper I had to write and has only recently returned to this particular story (what can I say, he was backlogged). This chapter takes place ten years after Remaining Effects. In the Thing of Darkness timeline, that would be sixteen years after Not So Good Intentions ended. In the ten years, Prue and Andy got married and Phoebe met Cole and they have also gotten married. Cole has his original demon powers in this story, so just pretend that he never lost his demon powers to begin with and the Source thing never happened. They just killed the one and some other dude, that was not Cole, took his place. Oh and obviously, Prue never died. Now, anyway. Prue and Andy have three kids, Penny (8), Parker (6) and Pleasance (4). Phoebe and Cole have a son, Peter (4) and another one on the way. And, somewhere in there, Piper quit Quake and opened P3 and Prue took up photography again and started working at the magazine. I believe this story has become somewhat AU.....  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" the young voice called. "Mommy, I'm over here! Come help me, mommy!!"  
Piper ran through the thick, dark forest following the voice.   
"Perry? Perry, where are you?"  
"Over here! You're almost there! You can find me mommy!"  
Piper kept running, trying to pinpoint where the voice came from. She stopped in the middle of a large, open field. He sounded so close.....suddenly a new voice interrupted her plight.   
"Mommy! Help us!"  
"We're scared mommy!" the small voices of Patience and Patricia floated to her on the light breeze that had begun to sweep through. Piper looked in the direction her daughters' voices had come from. They were in the opposite direction of Perry's. She stood there, rooted to the spot and not sure of what to do. The wind picked up. Piper's hair blew around her face wildly, like it obtained a life of its own. Then, a terrifying voice came from behind her.  
"Why didn't you save me mommy? You could have saved me!"  
Piper whirled around to see Perry, no longer a cute little boy of six. He was a handsome man of sixteen. But his face was twisted in cruelty. His eyes were blood red and he looked at her with a malicious gleam in them.   
"Now you'll have to lose all of us." Patience and Patricia appeared across the clearing. With a savage growl, Perry threw two fiery blasts at them. As their certain death neared them, Piper screamed............  
  
"Mom! Hey mom, wake up!" Piper sat up suddenly, her heart racing. That had been the worst of her nightmares since Perry disappeared ten years before.   
"Mom, are you ok?" Piper looked up to see her now sixteen year old daughters standing next to her.  
"Girls....I'm fine. When did you get home?" Piper tried to change the topic.   
Patience looked at her worriedly. "Just a few minutes ago."  
"Yeah, the party was beat so we left early." Patricia added, not realizing that anything had been wrong. Piper could tell by the look on Patience's face that she knew something was bothering her. Patience had always been the more sensitive twin, not to mention the one most like her mother. Piper gave her a small smile, hoping to reassure her.   
"I'm going to go call Angie." Patricia said, bounding out of the conservatory and upstairs to her room. When she was gone, Patience gave her mom a pointed look.  
"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you now?"  
Piper feigned innocence. Her daughters barely remembered Perry, with help of a very powerful spell, and knew nothing of their warlock father. Piper intended to keep it that way."Nothing is bothering me. I'm just a little tired. If you haven't noticed, I'm not as young as I used to be."  
Patience grinned mischievously, even though her eyes still had a hint of worry in them. "You were young?"  
"Ohhhhh." Piper hit her playfully on the arm. "I should ground you for that!"  
Laughing, Patience replied, "But you won't."  
"You're right, I won't." Piper glanced at her watch. "I better get going, I'm supposed to meet your aunts at the club in half an hour."  
"Do they need me to watch the kids?" Patience asked, referring to her little cousins.  
"No, Cole and Andy are going to take care of them." Piper replied, getting her things together. Patience nodded, slightly relieved. Not that she didn't love her younger cousins, but she happened to have a date with a bowl of popcorn and the television that she'd hate to miss. Piper grabbed her coat and kissed Patience on the cheek.   
"I'll be back around one and your dad should be home soon. There's money on the kitchen counter if you want to order something for dinner. I love you."  
"Love you too, mom." Patience said as Piper left. As Piper walked to her car, she glanced nervously at the manor. She didn't like leaving the girls alone and she had a very bad feeling about going out that night.   
'You're just being paranoid because of that dream.' she told herself. 'The twins will be fine.' But still, as Piper began to pull out of the driveway, she decided that she'd call and make sure everything was ok when she got to the club.  
'Better safe than sorry.'  
What Piper hadn't known was that there was a figure shrouded in the dark shadows around the house. A warlock bent on seeing the destruction of the Halliwell-Wyatt family.  
"I'll make them all pay for what they did....." the young warlock said angrily. With one last glance at the house, he blinked away.  
*****  
"It's been so long since we got to do this!" Prue Halliwell-Trudeau exclaimed as the three sisters sat in their alcove in P3.   
"And it'll be a while until we can do it again." Her sister Phoebe replied, setting her hand on her bulging stomach. "I have a feeling this one will be a soccer player."  
Prue laughed and said jokingly, "Well, hopefully she will not take after her mother."  
Phoebe just made a face at her. Piper smiled a little at the exchange going on between her sisters. Time had been kind to the Charmed Ones and that night it seemed they had been transported back sixteen years. Or, at least it seemed that way to Phoebe and Prue. Piper was too busy worrying. Prue, sensing that something was bothering her younger sister, spoke up. "Piper, are you ok?"  
"What?" Piper looked startled, having been snapped out of her trance-like state.   
"I asked if you were ok." Prue repeated.  
"I'm sorry Prue, I guess I was zoning. I'm just a little worried about the girls. While I was sleeping before I came here, I had another nightmare. It was a lot worse than the others. And I had a bad feeling about leaving them alone tonight." Piper confided.  
"I'm sure the twins are fine honey." Phoebe began, taking Piper's hand. "But maybe you should-" Phoebe cut off as she was plunged into a premonition.  
Patience and Patricia back at the Manor. A young warlock stood in front of them. Though Phoebe could only see his back, she could tell that he had an atheme to Patricia's throat.  
Just as suddenly as it came, the vision was gone.  
"Phoebe, what is it?" Piper asked.  
"What did you see?" Prue added.  
"A warlock at the Manor. Trying to kill Patricia." Phoebe responded, slightly out of breath.  
*****  
"Tricia? Hey, sis where are you?" Patience called into the empty rooms of the old mansion.  
Patricia's voice floated over from the conservatory. "I'm in here Patience!"  
Patience walked into the room. There was no sign of her sister. "Patricia?" Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth. Patience kicked her captor in the knee cap, causing him to let go. Patience pulled away and spun around to face her attacker. Standing in front of her was a boy, about her own age.   
'A warlock.' Patience thought as she instinctively threw up her hands. Immediately, the room froze including the boy.  
"Patricia? You better get in here!"  
The younger twin came running into the room. "This better be good Patience. I was having a very important...........oh, supernatural thingy!"  
"Well, do you have any idea how to vanquish this 'supernatural thingy'?" Patience asked.  
"Why do you think I would know?"  
"Because you have read the Book of Shadows at least once a month since you learned how to read."  
"Oh right. I guess a generic warlock spell would work." Patricia conceded.  
"Can you think of any?"  
"On the spot? Yes. One that will actually work.......uh.......maybe."  
"Oh, that makes me feel much better." Patience said sarcastically. "We better do something soon because he is going to unfreeze-"  
The room unfroze and the warlock went back into action.  
"-any minute." Patience finished her sentence as she watched the warlock. Patience was about to freeze him again when she was hit with a red powder. Patience sneezed. "What was that?"  
"I don't know, but you better freeze him, like, NOW!" Patricia said as the warlock advanced.  
Patience raised her hands to freeze the warlock. Nothing happened.  
"Anytime soon now, Patience!"  
"It's not working!"  
"What do you mean it's not working?!"  
"Just what I said! My powers aren't working!"  
The warlock grabbed Patricia and put a knife to her throat.  
"Say your prayers, witch!" he snarled. Just as he was about to kill her, the warlock froze. Piper, Prue and Phoebe ran into the room. Patricia slid out from under the warlock's arm.   
"That was close...."  
"Oh!" Prue sent the warlock flying into a wall.  
"Mom!" Patience and Patricia ran over to their mother and aunts.  
"Are you girls alright?" Piper asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, we're ok." Patience replied.  
"How did you know we were in trouble?" Patricia asked.  
"I had a premonition. I'm just glad we made it in time." Phoebe answered. The warlock picked that time to begin to move. He stood up and faced the witches.  
"You were lucky this time, but just wait! I'll get my revenge!" the warlock vowed. Then he blinked out of sight. Prue and Phoebe quickly looked over at their sister. Piper stared at the spot the warlock had just been in, her face as white as a sheet. It was obvious that she had recognized that warlock, just as the other two had. With shock in her voice, all Piper could get out was a name.  
"Perry....."  
*****  
"I almost had them!" Perry raged, throwing a chair across his room. He slammed his fist against the wall. Trevor put a hand on his son's shoulder.   
"Calm yourself. If you get angry, they have already won. Anger blocks the senses. Fighting them like this, you would be dead in ten seconds."  
"I know father, but I won't be able to rest until I get my revenge. All I have ever wanted was to destroy the witches who killed my mother. I had my chance tonight and I blew it!"  
"You will get another. Now, go prepare for your next attack." Perry left the room, still fuming over his "defeat". Trevor watched him in amusement. He knew that the young girls had realized that there was something being kept from them.  
'Just you wait Charmed Ones. This will be your undoing...'  
*****  
"Who is Perry?" Patricia demanded.  
Prue and Phoebe exchanged looks. They had realized that the girls would begin asking questions sooner or later. Leo, who had come in shortly after Perry blinked, held Piper's hand.  
"Honey, I think it's time we told them. They have a right to know." Leo said gently, knowing that Piper wanted to protect her daughters from the painful ordeal that led to their existence. But Piper knew that the jig was up. The girls had come too close to the truth and she had to come clean. Taking a deep breath, Piper began.  
"Patricia, Patience. I am so sorry I kept the truth from you for this long. I just....well....I thought it'd be better if you never knew."  
"Mom, just tell us." Patricia said impatiently.  
"Perry is your brother. When you were all six years old, he was kidnapped. Taken by a warlock...by your father."  
"What? But, you are our father..." Patricia said looking at Leo.  
Leo looked away for a moment and then helped explain. "This warlock tricked your mother. He cast a spell on her and the result was..."  
"Us." Patricia spoke up. "We were the result."  
Piper nodded miserably. "I was rescued by your Aunt Prue and Aunt Phoebe. I don't know what would have happened if they hadn't come. We thought that Prue had destroyed Trevor. Everything calmed down for the next six years. Our only problem was trying to keep Perry in control until we could find a way to stop his warlock side. I tried everything, including binding his powers. But it didn't work."  
"I think I can remember..." Patience, who had been silent thus far, spoke up. "He would get so angry and things would fly around..."  
Prue agreed, "That did happen."  
"One night, after I put all of you to sleep, we heard Perry screaming. We went into his room and found him in there with Trevor. We tried everything we could to save him, but Trevor put up some sort of shield that we couldn't get through and then disappeared with Perry. We haven't seen him since. Until tonight." Piper concluded, tears running down her face.  
"So what you are telling us is that were are the spawn of evil?" Patricia snapped. "Why didn't you tell us mom? Were you ever even going to tell us?" Piper remained silent and Patricia pushed on.  
"You weren't going to tell us were you?" Realization crossed her face. "You were going to let us live in this lie forever! How could you mom?" With that, Patricia spun on her heel and ran out the front door of the manor, slamming it behind her. Patience stood up, a look of utter betrayal on her face.  
"Patience..." Piper started. Patience shook her head.  
"Mom I....I just can't right now...." Patience quietly left the room and slipped out the front door, intent on bringing her twin sister home. Back in the living room, the only sound heard was Piper's quiet sobbing.  
Trevor watched as Patience followed her sister out of Halliwell Manor.  
'That's it my little girl. Soon it will be time for you to join your brother. And once I have all of you...the end will come.'  
*****  
Patience ran down the dark street trying to think of where Patricia would go.   
'Come on Tricia, where are you? It's not safe out here, especially with our warlock f...that warlock after us.' Patience couldn't bring herself to believe what her mother had told her about a warlock being their father. It was all so hard to take. The father she had always known not being her biological father. Having a brother who she not only didn't remember but who had tried to kill them just hours before. Being a product of evil...had her mother even wanted her? Her entire life had been a lie.  
'Except for Patricia. She's always been there and she's going through this now too.' Patience felt her determination to find her sister strengthen even more. 'Now, if I were my twin where would I go to be alone?'  
*****  
Patricia Halliwell-Wyatt swung herself lightly on the playground swing she sat upon. After the cat had been let out of the proverbial bag, she had begun to regain her memories of Perry. She could remember Aunt Phoebe taking herself and her brother and sister to that very playground on nice days she babysat them. She remembered everything. Including how Perry used to have his temper tantrums. Why neither of the girls followed in their father's profession, Patricia did not know. Maybe it was because they hadn't inherited his powers...Patricia let her mind wander over the thought simply because it was better than some of the other ones that ran through her mind. She was so deep in her thoughts, that she almost missed the voice calling her name.  
"Patricia..."  
Patricia looked up and saw a figure standing a few feet away from her. "Do I know you?"  
The figure stepped closer and Tricia could make out the shape of a man. Shadows covered his face.  
"No, but you should have had the chance to. Your mother prevented that."  
Patricia warily got off the swing and began to back away. "You're him, aren't you? My.....Trevor."  
The man continued forward. "I see she has finally told you about me. She has finally told you the truth after lying to you all these years."  
Patricia scowled. "She told me the truth alright. She told me about you being an evil warlock."  
"Is that what she told you? That I am an evil warlock? My, my. Stories do change depending on the storyteller. I see even in the truth she must lie to you." Trevor shook his head.  
"You mean....you're not?" Patricia asked, becoming confused.  
"Of course not! Next thing you know she will be telling you that I cast some sort of spell over her. Or that I sunk so low as to kidnap my own son!"  
Patricia looked down slightly as Trevor feigned exasperation. "She has actually told you that? My dear, why don't you come with me? I will take you to my home and tell you the whole story." He held out his hand towards Patricia. She looked at his hand for a moment, not sure if she should believe this stranger or if she should believe her mother who had already confessed to lying to her about much of this area. Just as she was about to make a decision, a voice interrupted them.   
"Patricia? Is that you over there?" a familiar voice called over.   
Trevor quickly pulled his hand away. "Think it over. I will be back." With that, he seemed to disappear back into the shadows he had come from.   
"Patricia?" She turned towards the voice and saw a tall, dark and handsome man approaching her.  
"Uncle Cole, what are you doing here?" Patricia asked, surprise evident in her voice.  
"Looking for you. I found Patience a little while back and she told me that this is where you probably were. So I brought her home and came here after you. Were you talking to someone over here?"  
"Um...no. I was just standing here. Trying to talk things out to myself." Patricia lied, not wanting to let anyone know about her visitor. Cole gave a strange look but let it go. "Let's get you home now." Patricia allowed Cole to take her hand and shimmer them back to the Manor.  
*****  
  
AN: Heh heh, thought this was the end huh? Well, this chapter was getting a little longer than I expected so I decided to make it into two chapters and get this one out before people completely lost interest. I'll get the next chappie out as soon as possible. Thanks for the great reviews!  
~~~Ivy~~~ 


End file.
